In the recent decades, wireless communications systems have gained particular interest since they allow for rather flexible transfer of data between various types of electronic devices. In particular in the field of short-range inter-device communication, the Bluetooth® protocol as specified in Bluetooth Specification Version 2.1+EDR by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG), available from www.bluetooth.com, is frequently deployed. Bluetooth operates in the globally unlicensed Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) 2.4 GHz short-range radio frequency band and facilitates connection of multiple devices in particular with respect to synchronization issues.
Apart from its data transmission capabilities, the Bluetooth protocol can be used to locate objects, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2008/0125040. This can for instance be achieved by using directional antennas to determine the direction towards a first device from a second device. This information can then be presented to a user on a display of the second device to direct the user to the first device.